Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {-2} \\ {2} & {1}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {3} \\ {2} & {1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3}-{4} & {-2}-{3} \\ {2}-{2} & {1}-{1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {-5} \\ {0} & {0}\end{array}\right]}$